Five Things that Make Hikaru Smile
by PaolaAdara
Summary: There are a lot of stuff that can make Hikaru happy, but there are only five things that make him smile the most.


Title: Five Things that Make Hikaru Smile (1/1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _Five Things that Make Hikaru Smile_ is based on characters and situations that belong to Bisco Hatori (and other production affiliates that have the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited, and beliefs and points of view found in the story do not necessarily reflect those of the author's.

This literary piece is in no way or form a plagiarized fiction. Please see below for the proper citation of the origin of this story. Credits are given to whom they are due.

_**Five Things that Make Hikaru Smile**_

**1. Singing in the shower**

Whenever Monday rolled in, Hikaru and Kaoru were always hard pressed in fully waking up and shaking off the lethargy that had accumulated over the weekends. On such days, Hikaru found it amusing to sing an off-key rendition of any song that came to mind to help him wake up, and he usually did it in the shower.

Kaoru, who could hear the awful performance through the half-open door even as he burrowed in the blankets, would shout, "All those time wasted on listening to CDs, you'd think you'd get a tune by now!"

Hikaru, voice muffled by the spray of freezing water, would reply, "Wakey-wakey! The water's cold and the song awaits the eager!"

**2. Oranges**

Although they loved almost the same choices of food, Hikaru preferred oranges to Kaoru's fruit of choosing. There was just this tangy taste of orange pulps on his tongue that he liked better than the nutty flavour of avocadoes.

"Vitamin C is good for you, ya know," Hikaru voiced out, playfully throwing the hull across the table to hit Kaoru on the forehead.

"Yeah, well, we're young only once, so I think I'd stick to my cholesterol for now," Kaoru deadpanned, wiping the moisture on his forehead from the rind with one hand and distastefully eyeing the piece of orange Hikaru had placed between the fingers of his other hand after hitting him with the peel.

Hikaru grabbed his twin's wrist then plucked the orange slice with his teeth. "Your loss."

**3. The scent of soap, grass, and wind**

When asked what his favourite scent was, Hikaru would always say he liked FCUK Him best, and everyone believed him easily because what else could they expect from a rich spoiled brat? It was a lie, though, but not entirely so because he did like FCUK, but only to an extent, and only because of a certain simple reason.

Indoors, during club, upon playacting, he would pull Kaoru just a little bit closer, and the subtle scent of lavender and sangria would hit his sensitive nose, and, for this, he liked FCUK — because Kaoru wore it.

But when they would roughhouse in the backyard, it was a different story all together. Kaoru wouldn't be wearing any cologne, and when he would pin a laughing Kaoru down, he'd lean forward just a little bit closer, and the smell of soap, grass, and wind would assault his senses, every bit his twin brother, and every bit pleasant.

**4. Games like "Which One is Hikaru-kun" and "Connection"**

Hikaru knew Kaoru loved such games as equally as he did, but sometimes, he just got more enjoyment out of them. And if they cared to remember, it was Hikaru who came up with the which-is-which game, and that was the reason his name was the one integrated in the title.

"Connection" was one of those commoner games they were taught in the Host Club, and they liked it because they would always come up with connections that were most likely inside jokes, rendering the other hosts clueless but leaving the twins smirking and grinning.

"Pirate," Kaoru started.

"Pimlico," Hikaru replied.

When Kaoru's eyes lit up, Hikaru knew the younger twin didn't fully expect him to remember about his favourite name and that certain status, and when Kaoru smiled, Hikaru came to love the game even more.

**5. Kaoru**

It wasn't always that he was separated from his twin, but whenever he was, a twinge of discomfort would creep up his spine and make him edgy and fidgety. So when he was designated alone in one of the Host Club's crazy sessions and Kaoru was designated by another female and was led away from the garden, his laughter became a little strained, his jokes a little less funny, his movements a little less smooth, and his mood a little less cheery.

They spent the entire club time separated (and Kyouya allowed it since he said it actually brought more profit), and when it was time to go home, Hikaru was irritable, snapping at the chauffer, then at the maids upon reaching their estate. Kaoru, on the other hand, was his calm self, following after Hikaru's annoyed steps and catching the bedroom door before it slammed loudly against the frame after Hikaru forcefully tried to shut it.

Kaoru secretly gave a fond sigh. Hikaru had always been the one to exaggerate even the simplest things.

"Want an orange?"

"No."

"Wanna play?"

"No."

"Want a hug?"

"…As if." Hikaru glared at the knowing smile on Kaoru's lips, then glared harder when Kaoru grinned.

"Come here, you big baby." Then he added as an afterthought, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, "And maybe I should teach you to lie better."

"Shut up, Kaoru," but he was already smiling when Kaoru draped an arm around his shoulders in a one-arm hug.

_-fin-_

Citation/s:

The idea, format, title, and the general flow of this story are all taken from Jengou's _Five Things that Make Kaoru Smile _(found here on FFN). Call this a spin-off of some sort. I am not claiming originality, and blanket disclaimer applies.

Reference/s:

To fully understand the connection between "pirate" and "Pimlico," and to know about Kaoru and his avocadoes, read Jengou's _Five Things that Make Kaoru Smile_.

FCUK Him (Eau De Toilette) by French Connection UK smells of sangria and lavender among others.


End file.
